Abstract The Administrative Core of the University of North Carolina Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC) serves as the nucleus of the IDDRC and provides scientific and administrative leadership. The overarching goal of the administrative core is to create an environment in which science relevant to discovery of the causes, consequences, mechanisms and treatments of IDD can be effectively and efficiently designed, conducted and disseminated. The administrative core has the following objectives: (1) to provide high quality, scientific leadership and an environment that produces the best possible research relevant to IDDs through (a) developing superior core facilities that best meet the needs of investigators; (b) recruiting and supporting outstanding investigators, including investigators new to IDD research, and trainnees who share the IDDRC mission to improve the lives of individuals with IDDs through the conduct of cutting-edge research on the causes, consequences, mechanisms and treatments of these conditions; (c) serving as liaison to other university and outside organizations, including NIH, the IDDRC network and, relevant IDD training programs at UNC, the community; and, (d) promoting a cohesive, integrated IDDRC to maximize the combined efforts of our investigators and resources in IDD research leading to ? ?a whole greater than the sum of its parts?; and (2) providing outstanding administrative leadership with respect to managing day-to-day operations and maintaining high-quality, cost-effective services throughout the center. The services the administrative core promotes include: (a) development of high-quality core facilities; (b) recruitment and support of investigators, (c) promotion of a cohesive, integrated, interdisciplinary research center; (d) administrative services to research projects and investigators; (e) quality assurance of core services; (f) information technology, audio/visual support, and website management; (g) communication and dissemination; (h) training and education; and (i) under-represented minority outreach, education, and dissemination. 1